The present invention relates generally to tool arm assemblies of the general character disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,190,152 and 3,812,747, and more particularly to novel and useful improvements which enable the tool arm assembly of the present invention to be mounted on a spindle or a non-rotating similar support. Tool arm assemblies of this type are required to be accurate in the ten thousandths of an inch range and must be adjustable for wear of the tool as it is used.
One of the prime objects of the present invention is to provide a mechanically operated tool arm assembly of the character indicated in which the adjustable central tool bar supporting section of the tool arm which is used with the assembly is rigidly locked for extreme accuracy and reliability even though the arm includes a deformable slot system which permits movements of the central section relative to its ends.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool arm assembly of this character which will provide a long and maintenance-free service life.